<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vignette #1: Lee Taemin by Jolteon564</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128800">Vignette #1: Lee Taemin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564'>Jolteon564</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sub!Idol Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, I know it's a Taemin/reader fic but I wanna make it third person, Japanese Rope Bondage, Noona Kink, POV Third Person, Shibari, Sub Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound and blindfolded, a pliant Taemin gets taken care of by his loving noona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taemin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sub!Idol Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vignette #1: Lee Taemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He truly is gorgeous to behold. Splayed over the bedsheets, he looks as if he were sculpted by Aphrodite herself, a vision bound in shibari rope and blindfolded in black silk. Relaxed and pliant at the feeling of gentle hands massaging his bare thighs open, the young man lets out a sigh.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it, baby boy?” The voice above him coos, letting out a chuckle as he makes a small noise, shifting closer towards the sound. “My sweet little Taemin, all tied up just for me.” One hand relocates from his thigh to his soft blond locks, petting them soothingly. “Just relax, okay, Minnie? Let me take care of you.” </p><p>His ears prick as the sound of a lid clicking open reaches them, and a shiver of arousal runs down his spine as he prepares for the inevitable, spreading his legs instinctively. A lubricated finger probes him gently, causing him to let out a squeak, then pushes in carefully. A second finger joins the first one soon after, and they move in scissoring motions, exploring his insides and working him open. Taemin gasps, body tensing up after being so relaxed before, eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold, and his lover’s free hand comes to rest on his now trembling thigh, rubbing slow, soothing circles over the golden skin.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the voice murmurs softly into his ear, even as the two fingers continue their ministrations. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Plush lips parting to let out a quiet whimper, Taemin finally finds his voice amidst the blinding pleasure of those fingers now rubbing slowly over his sweet spot, curling inside him. </p><p>“N-noona…<em> please…”  </em></p><p>The voice chuckles again as a third finger now presses in, and the young man lets out a keening cry, clenching around them as they tease him mercilessly, digging deeper into his most sensitive area while still keeping their languid pace. </p><p>“You’re so good for me, sweet one. Should noona give you what you deserve, or should you hang on just a little longer?” </p><p>“T-touch me, touch me, noona, I’m just so close, please, <em> please-” </em> He’s babbling now, his lean body writhing, head tossing back and forth. He’s desperate, just so <em> desperate, </em> that his lover can’t help but take pity on him. Behind the blindfold, his eyes are misty, tears threatening to spill. </p><p>“So eager, aren’t you? All right, you’ve got me, kitten.” Her free hand pats his thigh before sliding down between his legs. “Just lie back and relax. Let noona take care of you.”</p><p>Taemin nods gratefully, a small smile gracing his lips before his head falls back on the pillow, the two hands working in tandem to coax him closer to release. Between the praise and the overwhelming pleasure, he isn’t sure what will make him fall apart first, but he knows it won’t take very long. </p><p>Finally, <em>finally, </em>those sinful hands bring him to his climax, and he comes undone with a sobbing gasp, body wracked with intense tremors as he digs his nails into his palms hard enough to leave indents. He’s sure that the bed frame itself is vibrating due to how hard he’s shaking. Her hands continue to stroke him through the aftershocks, even as he’s coming down from his high.</p><p>“Good boy.” Her voice is like sweet honey, praising him as her fingers slip out of his body. Taemin doesn’t realize that he’s been crying until he feels soft lips on his cheeks, kissing the tears away. “You did so well, my love.” Gentle hands reach behind him to untie the blindfold, and he blinks, peering up into the face of the woman he loves. He smiles weakly as those lips brush against his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, noona.” </p><p>His lover beams back at him, cradling his cheek in one palm and leaning in to share a kiss with him. His hips are still shaking, and the other hand rests over his belly, rubbing slow, gentle circles over the soft skin. “Be right back, okay? Gotta get you all cleaned up.” </p><p>Once she returns from the bathroom, she rubs a warm, wet cloth over Taemin’s pliant body, cleaning him of any sweat and residue that may remain. </p><p>“Now, let’s get you untied, shall we? Don’t wanna cuddle you while you’re all tied up.”</p><p>“Only the best for you, noona.”</p><p> </p><p>~fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first in a series of short stories featuring some of my favorite K-pop boys being, well, submissive. Some will be member/reader; others will be member/member. Also, some of my works will feature mild Dom/sub themes so they won't be too explicit... Hope you enjoy this first installment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>